The Infected Dragon
by Infection's Queen
Summary: A forgotten dragon, erased from time in X416 shall finally be rediscovered in X775 by a small lost girl. The dragon shall take this girl on as his daughter and teach her the most forgotten of dragon slayer magics: Infection. What future is held for this girl and where will it take her? What will she do she meets a fellow dragon slayer? Possible parings after 7 year arc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a shot in the dark and my first fan-fiction. Don't hate too much and I apologize for terrible grammar and spelling I will try my best.**

**Name: Infecta is Latin for infection**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Prototype, but I would love to.**

Chapter 1: The Infected Dragon and the Child

As Infecta stared at the barren landscape of corrupt decaying corpses that lay to the left and right of him with the flowing red corruption seeping from his body, lying around him as a reminded of why he was there.

F**LASHBACK: X416**

"STOP THIS AT ONCE INFECTIA; YOU KNOW YOUR DRAGON MAGIC IS FORBIDDEN TO THE MORTAL HUMANS!" A flaming red scaled dragon called from the rise of a flame lit'n hill. This dragon lowered his body to the ground to the left of Infecta and raised his head in dominance.

"STOP SAYING MY NAME WRONG! IT'S INFECTA NOT INFECTIA!" The black dragon snapped as his body pulsated a menacing blood red. Infecta was smaller compared to the flaming dragon but the patterns that decorate his scales rivaled that of Acnologia's himself. The markings fell from the nape of the dragon's neck which fell in a savage tribal mark that circled the spiked fringed of his scales which look more like blades then anything.

"Why should I care about what you say to me Igneel? Have you not taken on a human to learn your style?" Infecta looked up at the older dragon with a glint of disobedience in his ruby eyes but also, a glint of curiosity.

"That is of no concern of yours, and you know why you should care about what I say. I'm the only dragon in our army who trusts you, and I am glad that the son of Acnologia has rebelled against him to help humans. But you know why you are forbidden in taking an apprentice; your magic is too destructive and violent. If you try this again I will take drastic action to stop you."

Infecta just scowled and cursed under his breath as he looked over to his right as Igneel leaves and stares at the human child who looked at him with slight disappointment. "He was lying, right Infecta… You can teach me your magic, can't you?"

"I shall teach you how to protect yourself, but I cannot teach you my magic. Now watch child." Infecta calmed his breathing and formed a magic circle above the small boys head transferring a small amount of Reflector magic to the boy who remained confused to this new magic.

"This magic will become clear to you in time little one, now return to your home." Infecta whispered as he nudged the child away with his snout. The child reluctant to leave for some reason eventually decides it would be best to leave and walk over the hill returning to his small village. After several moments had passed the dragon fell and silently wept for being unable to teach the small boy who he considered his child who had such a look of pain.

The dragon spread his wings and was about to ascend to the heavens when there was a sudden flash in the distance that caused his eyes to ache from its intense light. After a few moments had finally passed and his eyes adjusting to the intense light he noticed something he wish he never had. The smell of burning flesh… Human flesh. Without a moment's hesitation he flew full speed towards the village the small boy had resided. As he grew ever closer the smell intensified only adding to his ever-growing fear.

Five seconds past and he could not believe what he could see; the entire village was in ruins and burning. The stench was almost toxic with its intensity, without a thought of safety he dived into the fire to start looking for the child he had sent to this disaster. His scales weren't made for fire and began to crack and char as he cringed at the pain; he forced his body through the pain as went further into the inferno.

Seconds inside the flaming inferno turned to minuets before his broken body began to crawl out and his look began to look even more demonic than before with a strange red liquid seeping from his left eye and multiple parts of his scorched body. Within the dragons mouth lays a large log of charcoal which he handled with great care and slowly place down on the ground only for it to reveal the unidentifiable face of what appeared to be a small child.

"Ig… Igne…IGNEEL!" The currently unidentifiable dragon roared at the top of his raging charred lungs. The sound of anger and desperation within the voice of the scarred dragon was enough to make the ground quake and cry in fear. As the ground shuck it began to quake and crack as another set of claws ripped through the earth as another body approached Infecta.

"You brought this upon your-self Infectia; I told you that you weren't allowed to teach a mortal your magic!" Igneel roared with pure rage. His fanged glistened against the light of the flames that danced upon his scales. His wings outstretched in dominance over the decaying dragon as if he was ant and Igneel was a boot.

"YOU BASTARD, I DID'T TEACH HIM DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC!" Infecta roared as he attempted to bite at Igneel throat. Igneel recoiled from his dominant stance and prepared to defend him-self but began to fear the demonic looking creature before him. Infecta eyes began to change as the pure rage filled his soul and released his magical power to the surrounding area, driving Igneel into a defensive stance.

"So this is the power of the son of Acnologia. Very well then, you leave me no choice!" Igneel then released a matching amount of power to try to force the younger dragon into submission, but to his displeasure Infecta's power level continued to rise beyond what is physically possible for the small dragon. "What are you?" Igneel said in terror of the infected body before him. Infecta's body began to grow and expand; his very being was radiating nothing but danger for a ten mile radius.

"Very well, you leave me no choice Infectia. I SHALL STOP THIS NOW!" Igneel screeched as he raised no to his back legs, and a strange thing occurred. "This will stop your rage and seal your powers for the rest of time, I'm sorry…" Igneel spoke without a hint of remorse and summoned a forbidden magic square of banishment.

"DON'T SAY YOUR SORRY YOU SWINE, YOU JUST MURDERED AN INOCIENT VILLIAGE! WE ARE DRAGONS WHO FIGHT FOR HUMANS!" Infecta's voice began to crack from his misery and strain of his own power. "YOU ASSUMED I TAUGHT THE CHILD MY MAGIC, I TAUGHT HIM REFLECTOR MAGIC TO DEFEND HIMSELF! MY INFECTION WOULD NOT HAVE SPREAD! NOW IGNEEL REPENT ON YOUR SINS!" Infecta bellowed out as he gathered the surrounding energy around his jaw before inhaling a godly amount of the energy before releasing in one large breath.

"INFECTED BREATH!" Infecta called as a crimson red gas spewed from his mouth engulfing the surrounding area.

"BE GONE!" Igneel called as the magic square increased in size to swallow the gas that was currently killing the wildlife and replacing it with pulsating red and black vines, the square continued to grow until it finally engulfed Infecta.

"The magic square is forbidden for the reason as anything that is caught inside it will be banished to another dimension and permanently erased from Earth Land. Infecta, in a few minutes your father shall forget you and so shall I and when I leave the ruins of this town, even it will be forgotten. I am sorry, but I had to stop your virus from escaping, you knew it had the power to plunge the world into chaos. I did what I had to do; I don't regret my action… Goodbye"

**With Infecta, Present Day: X775**

'Why do I have to remember such an event now?' Infecta thought as he looked over his corrupted kingdom. 'I never found out where that bastard sent me.' Infecta sighed inwardly as he picked up his heavy, mangled body and began to walk over the fallen corpses that lied around him which had decayed over the hundreds of years they had been trapped there.

"That swine had to send the town with me; I could never give them a proper funeral…" As Infecta looked over the ruins he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Eyes burning, into the back of his skull.

"Who's there? I won't bite; it's been a long time since I have had someone to talk with." A few moments had passed in silence until a small girl with short cut black hair, plain jeans and a t-shirt saying 'Rose' in red letters.

"Hello." The small girl squeaked revealing she was scared and rather intimidated by the daemon of a dragon before him. "You aren't going to eat me, are you?" The girl nervous in the situation questioned while fidgeting from left to right.

"No, I shall not harm you child. Please come closer it has been years since I have spoken to another. Can you tell me your name child? Infecta questioned the small human genuinely happy to meet someone to talk with even if it is only a small child.

"My name is Aimee, I'm three years old!" The small girl now known as Aimee became more confident knowing the dragon wouldn't bite his head off. She was happy that there was someone who could possible help her.

"Aimee is a beautiful name, be proud of that name. Now tell me, why and how did you get here?" Infecta was happy to have someone here but he was also concerned on how this child had come to in his prison. In Infectas time by himself he became wary of anything that might mean danger even if this prison is only made for him.

"I don't know… The last thing I remember was a flash of red when I was heading off to bed and waking up here. Why are you here Mr Dragon?" The girl said with the sound of confusion echoing in her voice.

"My name is Infecta, I am a very old dragon and this is my prison for existing and for trying to defend what I held close to my heart…" The cursed dragon spoke with nothing but sorrow in his voice while a he began to cry from his right eye.

"Don't cry Dad, you shouldn't be locked up here if you were protecting something." Aimee had called the weeping beast before her father without realizing as she hugged the large dragons head to comfort.

"Thank you Aimee but why did you call me your father?" Infecta asked confused but calmed from his outburst.

"I don't know, I have never had parents and you seem really great and I want you as my Dad!" Aimee let out while her face spread out into a brilliant grin.

"I never had the chance to have a daughter, I can teach you many a thing but you cannot stay permanently. There will be a time when you must leave, but if you wish I can send you back Earth Land?" Infecta never dream't of imprisoning anyone in a prison created for him never mind it being a child.

"I did't have anyone, but know I have my Dad!" This sent bliss shooting throughout his spine, he had his child at long last."

**My Notes: OK some people will rage at me because of what Igneel did but keep in mind the Virus is very destructive so he had to take large measure to make sure the magic was stopped and I liked the idea of a square as an alternate and forbidden magic (after the time skip of the flashback the magic will be a lost and forgotten magic).**

**Aimee's ability's will be ****similar to Alex Mercers and be more based around speed than being a power house.**

**I got nothing more today, gonna start writing second chapter tomorrow. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Infection is Released

**This chapter is about how Aimee makes her first appearance in Earthland. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Fairy Tale or Prototype but would love to.**

X777 July 6th: In the infected land

"Young Dragon, you have gone through seven years of training in only two years. I am truly astonished at how fast you have developed and you are only five years old, I am proud of you my child." Infecta claimed as he stared at his daughter who had changed over the last two years of training.

Aimee's hair had grown from its short stature and extended down to her ankles and changed from brown to black with red tribal patterns decorating her hair which faintly glowed, she had got considerable taller for her age height at 137cm's tall and looked more like seven year old. Her outfit hadn't changed much but her outfit was actually crafted from his magic. Her top had changed from saying 'Rose' to a picture of a beautiful crimson Rose, her jeans had lengthened and became baggy and fell down to her feet where some black trainers decorated her feet. Her eyes had become wider and sited more looking a little more reptilian with eyes that had a slash trailing down for her iris and a beautiful pink surrounded them. Her skin had become much paler and could be considered pure and radiant snow.

"Thank you daddy!" Aimee called as she hugged the dragon's muzzle. Infecta had become used to this unnecessary hugging form the child but had realised he had accepted this when he took the child on as his adopted daughter.

"I am proud of you; you took my training and never complained. Your body is more dragon than human now but that won't complete your power, I shall give you a quarter of my energy. This shall convert more of your body over time to be more Dragon like. It is an ability that is exclusive to me and my father." Infecta spoke as he raised his tail the girls head as it began to glow and a black energy fell onto Aimee who only looked up in awe.

Once this ritual of power was over Aimee looked at her farther with her large eyes and began to cry while pinning his tail in place while bawling. "I don't want to go, I'll be alone again!" As she cried she realised something. "You'll be alone as well, so I can't go!" She shouted threw he cries defiantly.

"Now child you knew that at some point you would have to leave. I am only able to keep to another being here by my own strength for a couple of years and that power is running low. Besides with that transfer of power, after your body has adjusted, I will be able to communicate with you via telepathy. Once enough time has passed, you might be able to call on more of my power to help you when you need it. Besides I would have to leave you tomorrow and you would be trapped here alone." Infecta spoke this calmly while he began to cry at the thought of being alone again.

"Now child, I shall open the gate!" Infecta called as he used a great amount of his strength to forcefully open the Celestial-Gate that belonged to Draco, the Celestial Dragon. All dragons had the ability to open it but it was restricted to Draco himself when Igneel banished Infecta, now for a dragon to open the gate it cost a great amount of strength and part of the dragons life force witch was a small price to pay in Infecta's eyes.

"NO!" Aimee cried. "I'm not leaving you alone, I'll be alone again! I don't want be alone!" Aimee wailed as she clung onto his tail to stop herself from being pulled into vortex that was the magic gate.

"Let go child! I can't keep this up much longer, you must leave!" The Dragon was crying as he shouted what will be the last thing the girl would hear of her father for a long time. "I can't go through! You have to go; you will find a family that will care for you! I will always be there for you!" With that he knocked the child from his tail and she was sent through the portal against her will.

X777 July 7th: Unknown location

"Excuse me? You shouldn't sleep on the road you'll get cold." A voice called out from the darkness that had encased Aimee's body. "Hey, wake up please." The voice was gentle and sounded caring, it was a boys.

"Whe… Where am I?" Aimee squeaked as she opened her eyes to only have to shut them against water splashing against her eyes. It took a while for Aimee to figure out she was under a thunderstorm. It had been two years under a blood red sky so this was something that scared her. "WHY IS THERE WATER FALLING FROM THE SKY!?" Aimee began freaking out as she was confused by the water hitting her.

"Hey, calm down! You act like you have never seen the rain before." It took a few moments for Aimee's eyes to finally calm down she could finally make out the boy kneeled beside her. He had blue hair that complemented his brown eyes, with a strange mark above and below his eye. There was a staff on his back that had circular ring at the top that was half bandaged. "Are you ok?"

"Yes… Where am I? Where is my Dad?" Aimee asked not entirely sure what had happened or where she was. The last thing she remembered was some kind of beautiful world flashing before her eyes, she could have sworn she saw a blue mermaid there.

"Are you lost? To be honest, we don't know where we are either." As the stranger spoke Aimee heard a noise come from behind a tree. When she looked over she found a small girl with blue hair that was darker than the boys, she wore a plain top with yellow decorating the sleeves with a small blue backpack. She had a pair of blue shorts that made her look more like a child than she probably was.

"Hello… Are you ok?" Her voice was sweet and held a kindness that was overshadowed by her shyness. "You're not hurt are you?"

All Aimee could do was smile at the girl. "I'm fine. If you don't mind me asking, what are your names?" Aimee was just too confused to process what was happening around her, she needed some kind of information to calm down.

"My name is Jellal, and the young girl here is Wendy. Now you know our names but can you tell us yours?" his voice seemed to harbour concern but in Aimee's thoughts were constantly brought back to the young girl.

"My name is Aimee, Aimee Infecsha!" Aimee never had a last name but she decided to come up with one while Infecta had trained her. "I'm five years old; it's nice to meet you." Both Wendy and Jellal Were shocked by her age as looked more around the age of a seven year old, but not the same age as Wendy.

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you Aimee, but I can't answer your question about your dad. We spotted a bright flash of light up at the end of the road and when we got here it was only you on the floor. Are you a mage? I can feel a strange power coming for you?" The boy was correct but he must have a great level of magic control to sense her magic or feel her powers.

"Yes, I'm a Dragon Slayer!" Aimee called this out while holding a sweet grin on her face. Both Jellal's and Wendy's eyes widened at this but Wendy was a little sceptical until she noticed that her eyes weren't humans and her teeth were elongated at her canines, but it was her sent that confirmed it, it was the smell of a Dragon.

"You are a Dragon Slayer? Where is your dragon?" Wendy squeaked this as she was still confused about Grandeeney vanishing earlier that very same day.

"What day is it?" Wendy and Jellal were both confused by this but decided to answer the girl sitting in front of them.

"It's the seventh of July, why?" Jellal was the first to answer as he was intrigued into how another Dragon could have vanished.

"I see, my father sent me through a portal on the sixth saying that something was going to happen with him on the seventh. Ohh, I haven't told you my father is the Dragon. Why do you want to know?" Jellal's eyes widened again to the point where they might fall out of his skull, Wendy however was concerned. According to what Aimee had told her both of their respected dragons had vanished on the same day.

"My mother was Dragon too; she is the sky Dragon Grandeeney. I'm a Dragon Slayer too." Wendy stepped out from behind her tree and stepped forward toward Aimee. The moment Wendy reached Aimee she quickly pulled her into a hug which surprised the Infected one, what surprised her more was the fact that she was crying. "I'm sorry; it's just that I thought I was the only one who knew about Dragons."

"It's ok, hey how about we become sisters. We Dragon Slayers need to stick together, how about it?" Wendy's eye's filled with confusion but quickly turned to glee as her cries of sorrow turned into cries of joy.

Jellal stood up as he stared at the two who were holding and crying to each other when he noticed another presence in the trees; he quickly entered a defensive stance and took his wooden staff from his back. Within moments several drenched wolves made their appearance, there were three in total but what scared him was that they had simply stopped moving. Jellal turned to find that Wendy was cowing into the chest of Aimee while she only looked at the three creatures before her, without warning Aimee's eyes changed colour to a dark crimson which was striking nothing but terror into his heart. He felt sorry for the wolves as he didn't need to worry about the girl behind him harming him or Wendy but what happened next, he would never expect from her.

Aimee's mind had become clear the moment the wolves had arrived and she felt them threaten her new sister, the only thing she wanted to do was dominate the creatures and make them pay. "Grrrr…" Was the only thing she could do in her defensive state but it sounded more beast like than human, this simple sound was sending them into a cowering state. Two of them were shaking while the third fainted from terror, the two that were conscious grabbed their fainted pack member in their jaws by his tail and ran.

Moments passed by in complete silence until Aimee's changed back to their normal state when Jellal decided to speak. "I am not going to question what you did but I believe it was to protect Wendy, and for that I thank you." Jellal bowed as he expressed his gratitude. Aimee giggled and said he was funny.

"I would naturally want to protect my family, especially my little sister." Aimee said with a smile.

"Actually Aimee, I'm the same age as you." Aimee's eyes widened at this but her shock quickly subsided.

"So then, shall we find some shelter or are we going to stay in the rain all day?" Jellal asked sarcastically as the tree quickly began looking for a cave or large tree for shelter.

Aimee quickly wondered if this was what Infecta had said about having a family. Aimee knew she loved having a sister but she thought of Jellal as a big brother even if he didn't know about it. Only a few minutes had passed when they had found a shallow cave that would protect them from the rain.

"It's nice to have someone to talk to than just my father. I was alone with him for two years but I'm glad that I was but to finally have someone else to talk to is nice." Aimee said out loud which made Jellal curious about her past, but for now they needed to sleep.

**My Notes: Hi, I hope you readers are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. I decided it would be nice for Wendy to be alone for so long before finding another Dragon Slayer, she will still want to meet Natsu later just as does in the anime but I have a slightly devious plan for when that happens.**

**I am trying to make this a regular thing but I will be starting College soon so it might be a bit more spread out then. So if things seem slow it's because I have College or I'm working on another project so please be patient.**

**P.S. Thank you for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Can a Virus be Human

**Ok from this point it's from the Oración Seis ARC, there will be a flash back involving Jellal/Mystogan (EDOLAS) eventually.**

**Aimee does not react to Natsu because she doesn't know his father is Igneel**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Prototype but I would love to.**

Thinking: 'I wonder what fish Carla likes?'

Speaking: "I wonder what fish Carla likes?"

X784

"WHY IS THIS MANSION IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE?" Aimee shouted as she was running through the forest. Seven years had passed and she had grown into her own she was now considerable taller for a twelve year old as she stood at the height of 5ft 5 and her bust had made an early appearance, her hair still reached down to her ankles and the tribal markings were more obvious and profound. Her teeth had fully developed elongated canine teeth, her scales only appeared when she made them or if she was under heavy stress, they are pitch black but there was a pattern that appeared when she was angry that pulsated a dark pink which can regularly turn rose red and crimson. She wore a black and white tribal dress with a scaled pattern that reached down to just above her knees with white blade like attachments around her ankles and her arms and around to the back of her neck. Her Cait Shelter Guild mark was on the back of her neck coloured bright yellow.

"Slow down Aimee, I can't keep up!" Called a voice from behind her, as she looked back she saw her sister trailing a little behind. Wendy's long, dark blue hair now reached down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. She was wearing a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs there are wing like attachments. Her Guild mark was on her right shoulder in a light blue colour.

"Really you can be rather impulsive Child; really both of you need to calm down!" Carla came flying just behind Wendy trying to get them both to stop running and at least jog. Carla is a small white cat with pink ears and brown eyes and two whiskers on either side of her face. She has a small pink bow at the end of her tail while wearing a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink skirt. She was flying by using angle like wings she could spout at will; her Guild mark resided on her back but was covered mostly.

"Oh, sorry Carla, Wendy I'll slow down. It's just, why is the meeting place in the middle of nowhere?" I asked while slowing down to calm slow jog.

"I don't know. It seems a waste of time to hide the meeting all the way out here but we have to find it soon." A black cat with black feathered wings flew to the side of Aimee, she wore a yellow and red top with a dark red skirt her eyes were emerald green that dazzled when seen with her fur.

"We weren't told a lot about our mission or who would be at the rendezvous. Let's hope this isn't a wild goose chase again, eh Asura" Aimee said as she looked at her flying friend.

"Yosh!" Asura bellowed happily.

"I think we are getting close. Look ahead!" They ran for a few seconds longer and it came into view, a beautiful mansion with a large pair double open doors. In true Wendy fashion she decided to run ahead even faster than she should and tripped three steps inside. "CHILD!" Carla called but it was already too late.

As Aimee made it to the door she already figured out that they were the last ones there. 'SHIT!' Aimee screamed in her mind. She quickly made her way to Wendy to help her up, to find she was already on sofa that had appeared out of no were being pampered by some well-dressed boys, three seconds later she found herself on a sitting on a throne brought out by a tanned boy. "I didn't get you this on purpose…" The boy spoke trying to act nonchalant.

'IS THIS GUY FOR REAL?' Aimee was screaming to herself while she looked around taking not of the other people here. 'Let's see, ok so there is four mages from Fairy Tail and another magic cat like our two, looks like their cat is getting a bit too friendly with Carla. Four members from Blue Pegasus, so I count this chap as one of them and the other thre- What does he think he's doing to Wendy!' Was the last thing she thought before jumping into action. "Get away from my sister now, if you value your manly hood!" With this everyone was now looking at the daemon on the throne her hair now levitating and her scales making an appearance look even more demonic.

"Scary!" was the only thing Lucy and Happy could say as they hugged each other. 'Who or what is that?' The being before them couldn't be human.

"Please Mademoiselle, we meant no disrespect we only meant to show you our love for you five lovely ladies." Hibiki was the best smooth talker out of all three of the Trimen's and he could see the woman's beauty but wanted forgiveness from this beauty of a daemon. All of the Trimen's were now kneeling before the girl all of them were terrified, never had they been this terrified of such a beauty.

"Now, now, calm down Aimee, you know it's bad for those around you when you get angry." Aimee turned her head to see her old friend she never thought to see after he was promoted to the rank of Wizard Saint.

"JURA!" Aimee called as she leapt to hug him. The moment she landed on him he fell to the ground and she returned to her normal self, the people around them couldn't believe what they were seeing. "I thought you would be doing bigger missions for the council now you were a Saint."

"Energetic as always I see. You would be correct if this wasn't an important mission we are going on." Jura panted while under the strain of the girls weight 'HOW CAN SHE WEIGH THIS MUCH!'

"OK!" With that said she climbed of off Jura and stood up straight and Wendy, Carla and Azura all came to stand by her. "We are the representatives from the Cait Shelter Guild, my name is Aimee Infecsha, and this is my partner Azura." Aimee said as Azura climbed on her head.

"Yosh, pleasure to meet ya!" As Azura greeted herself all Lucy could do was think. ' Great first its Happy with 'Aye' now it's her with 'Yosh' Lucy face planted not that anyone else noticed.

"This is my sister Wendy Marvel and her partner, Carla."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all; I hope we can be friends." Wendy spoke up shyly.

"I hope you can cooperate with us." Carla said sharply while refusing another attempt from Happy.

"Wendy specializes and is mastered in support magic while I am mastered and specialize in stealth magic's and my own close combat magic with minor knowledge of support magic." With all that said they bowed in greeting to the others who were truly shocked at this woman's words. Aimee knew better than to tell others what her powers were, and how should have almost any magic.

Hibiki now calmed from his run in with Lucifer's daughter proceeds to ask the question on all The Trimen's minds. "Excuse me Aimee but how old are you and Wendy?" This earned him a lot of cold stares but most wondered the same thing. "Achieving such feats of magic is not easy and would take at least twenty years of training."

"Both me and Wendy are twelve years old." With that, mouths hit the floor."

"Enough of this nonsense MAN!" At the last word that trailed from that strange voice the redhead woman in the armour cringed. 'This may be interesting…' with that the lights turned out and a stage light came on and a short man appeared in the spot light about to do some strange dance as he got closer towards the Redhead woman who responded by sending him flying into a wall with a very strong punch. "Maaaaaaaan…"

"Ok, I have had enough of this nonsense!" Aimee shouted causing everyone to stop; they didn't wish to anger the beast again. "How about you take after us and introduce yourselves." She took one step forward and the ground cracked beneath her foot. This quickly got everyone to comply and they quickly began to name off.

"Natsu Dragneel, mage of Fairy Tail!" He respected her power and was afraid of it but there was something familiar about these two he couldn't put his finger on.

"Erza Scarlet, S-Class mage of Fairy Tail!" For once Erza was intrested in what might this mission might bring. 'It's like Mirajane when she was younger, but she radiating a strange power.'

"Gray Fullbuster, mage of Fairy Tail!" Aimee's heart went a-flutter when his name was brought to light, she couldn't figure out what made her feel like this. But Gray was scarred shitless at this woman before him even if he was older than her.

"Happy, AYE!" Happy shouted while raising one paw above his head and not paying too much attention to Aimee 'I wonder what fish Carla likes?'

"Lu- Lucy Heartfellia, mage of Fairy Tail!" 'WHY IS EVERYONE SO SCARY?'

Ichiya had finally pulled himself from the wall and joined formation with the other's "Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki S-Class mage of Blue Pegasus, MAN!" 'MAN! She's got a dangerous Pa-fume!"

"Hibiki Lates, mage of Blue Pegasus!" 'Hot blooded, Hot Body!'

"Ren Akatsuki, mage of Blue Pegasus!" 'Hot blooded, Hot Body!'

"Eve Terman, mage of Blue Pegasus!" 'Hot blooded, Hot Body!'

"Jura Neekis." He didn't shout until Aimee shot him a death glare that rivalled Erza's. "Ju-Jura Neekis!" He knew this would continue for a while.

"Lyon Vastia!" Looking over at Gray 'HE'S SCARED SHITTLESS, THIS IS TOO GOOD!'

"Sherry Blendy!" 'Another love rival, my power of love will be stronger than yours!'

Carla's, Wendy's and Azura's sweat all dropped once there finished, she had seen her sister act like this before and she knew this would happen again. What these people didn't know was her nickname and magic title. If they knew that they would be terrified of her for the rest of time.

"You sensed it too, these girls pa-fumes are rather unique. They are no ordinary children." Ichiya had said quietly as to not disturb the others while moving toward Jura.

"Yes I sensed it too, the magic they possess is somehow different from our own. I know nothing of Aimee's magic even though we have been in many a fight with each other, It appears that Lady Erza has noticed their power as well." Jura stated while looking quizzically towards Erza who appeared to be deep in thought.

"Ok now can someone explain why we are here!?" Aimee shouted while standing on the stairs at the back of the room.

'How did she?' Erza's head was swinging back and forth from the door to the stairs trying to understand how she got past there so fast without her realising. "We are here to discuss the issue of the Oración Seis and how we are to stop them."

"Aimee, the master has already told us what we are here for. Please you must calm yourself child." Carla decided to take charge as everyone else remained confused on the four who have made an appearance form Cait Shelter. "Now if you would please brief us on whom the Oración Seis are?"

"Of course, but first. I must use the bathroom…Man" With that Ichiya began to walk to the bathroom…

"SERIOUSLY! I THOUGHT WE WERE HERE TO DO A JOB NOT RELIEVE OUR SELVES!"

After a few minutes had passed Ichiya finally returned from his time in the bathroom. "Now if you would Hibiki."

"Of course aniki." Hibiki raised his hand and a yellow screen appeared and he began typing on what appeared to be a floating keyboard.

"OH, Archive magic. That's one I haven't seen in a while." Aimee was staring with awe at Hibiki who loved the attention.

"Yes, now here is the Oración Seis." Hibiki began to explain about the entirety of Oración Seis. Most of the girls wanted to punch the Trimens when Hibiki showed the one know as 'Angel', Natsu started to complain when the one called 'Cobra' showed up on screen. Both Aimee and Jura were mad when 'Hoteye' was shown as they were disgusted with him killing for money and it was a bit that his face was blocky and sharp with Azura who was confused at how that was possible. Everyone was confused when looking at an image of 'Midnight' as none of them knew what his magic was or why he was asleep in every image. Aimee and Natsu were giggling when an image of 'Racer' came on, they couldn't stop looking at his nose. Not much was said when 'Brain' was shown, Aimee was a little more than intrigued about the large amount of markings on his face.

"We know that they are working to acquire a magic that has long been sealed. We know only the magics name: Nirvana. As far as we know it is the only know goal of the Oración Seis."

"Ok, Lets go! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu shouted a little too eagerly as he bolted to the door.

"Why do I feel like punching him?" Aimee said while all the other Fairy Tail face palmed. "We'd best go after him, I guess." With that said everyone except Jura and Ichiya ran after the now pink haired blur in the distance.

* * *

**Ok, that is another chapter done. The flashback i mentioned at the start will be in one of the next two chapter's. I decided to make Aimee a bit strange, a little like Shiro from Deadman Wonderland and yes she will kind of have a split personality. But more on that later.**

**Like I said before im starting college soon and that is actually in a few days so its going to be a bit more spread out with the chapters of when I release them.**

**See you all in the next Chapter, Infection's Queen**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What is its name, and what are those powers?

**Ok, in this chapter the dreaded enemy will appear! **

**I apologise for rushing the last chapter XD. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Prototype but I would love to.**

* * *

"So we're hunting daemons?" Ren called as he joined the pursuit of Oración Seis.

"And an Angel too!" Hibiki added as they picked up the pace in an attempt to reach the rest of the group.

"PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER CHILD!" Carla was calling as she looked over at Wendy who was crying in fear.

"Have no fear 'cause the Cat-Mander's here!" Happy called while trying to impress Carla.

However, Carla had already run off with Wendy in tow at this point. "Really you'll be the death of me child!"

"I'm sorry Carla!" Wendy replied as she was struggling to run while being pulled in such a way.

This left a certain blue cat standing alone in front of the now destroyed door curtsy of Natsu. "WAIT FOR ME! YOU NEED A MAN TO PROTECT YOU!" He screamed as he quickly began chase.

"I'm too old for this…" Jura spoke in a quiet and dull tone while he was watching the group run off into the distance.

"Man."

"In any case the operation is now underway; we should join the others quickly." Jura stated as he looked back towards the small man who pulled another strange pose and said.

"Slow your role shiny dome; I've heard through the grape-vine your one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Would this statement be true?" Ichiya said while striking another pose.

"Indeed I am."

"It's a privilege to fight alongside someone as skilled as master Makarov."

"I wouldn't go that far, though I am honoured to bear the title it is given to whomever the council deems worthy. Equating myself with Makarov is tantamount to comparing the heavens to the Earth, I'm sure you can guess which applies to me." Stated Jura with all his heart.

"I see, that might be the best news I've heard all day." Ichiya replied while uncorking a test tube with a yellow mist seeping out of it.

"If you were as powerful as that person it would make my job far more difficult." While Ichiya said these few words, the world around Jura had grown incredibly dark as the smell finally reached him.

"WHAT IS THAT SMELL!?" Jura was now falling in from what appeared to be his own inability to stand.

"These particular pa-fume causes the opponent to lose all will to fight." Ichiya said with a flat tone as he didn't even bother to look at the man behind him.

"Ichiya, what have you done?" Jura, now not even able to force his body from the floor said with desperation and confusion in his voice.

Ichiya mumbled something as he uncorked another test tube. When this smell reached Jura his whole body kicked into overdrive as all of his pain receptors had flared to life at once.

"That's more like it, drown in relent lace pain and torment. Are you enjoying the effects of my little fragrance?" Jura's body finally calmed down as he fell to his back. "Opps that's not right, I meant PA-FUME!" Ichiya's voice had now twisted into two speaking at the same time. With a puff of smoke Ichiya had vanished and in his place two small blue creatures were floating. "Were back to normal." The one in orange shorts stated as if ecstatic to be even smaller than the one they had impersonated. "That midgets head was filled with perverted stuff." The one in the black shorts stated while being happy with being back to normal. "Don't remind me brother, grown-ups can be so gross!"

"No complaining, you're not done jet" A silky smooth, close to angelic voice said as a woman dressed in white feathers all over body stepped out.

"No, not you. Why are you here?" Jura said while cringing in pain on the floor.

The woman known as 'Angel' was now if front of him explaining that he had been tricked and manipulated for their plan and that Ichiya had been knocked out and replaced.

Back with the group:

"HEY I SEE IT!" Natsu yelled as the forest they were looking for came into view.

"Hey, slow down numb-skull!" Gray yelled as he was still in pursuit of Natsu.

"In your dreams!" Natsu yelled his response back as it was met by Erza instead.

"Slow down, that's an order!" Erza said trying to get some authority on him.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid that I might show you up this time?" Natsu yelled with defiance in his voice.

"SAY WHAT! STOP MOV-" Erza never finished that sentence as Natsu received a foot to the back of his head from a rather pissed Aimee.

"STOP RUNNING!" Aimee yelled as her foot sent him flying forward straight off the side of a cliff.

"Well he stopped moving…" Gray said while looking for the vanished Natsu off the side of the cliff. "Nice kick by the way." Gray said while looking over at Aimee who was just overflowing with joy at his words.

"If he's not dead I'll kill him." Erza said while looking over the cliff. She quickly returned her gaze to Aimee who wasn't even out of breath from chasing them and confused at where she even came from. "You! Why did you do that? And how did I not sense your presence before I saw you?"

"I have my ways, pay close enough attention and you may see some in action… Not that anyone has yet and I kicked him because he pissed me off and there is something about him that pisses me off even more!" Aimee let out with a giggle before she began to hop around the cliff side. Erza was not satisfied with the girls answer and she would be dammed if she were to not find out who she really was.

"He was an idiot after all. May he rest in peace, yosh." Azura held a paw to her chest in respect as she stood at the edge cliff having finally climbed from Aimee's back.

"I see he hasn't changed at all." Sherry said while she began to look over the cliff while Lyon joined her.

"To think I once crossed fists with that fool. It's kind of embarrassing now." He said while his sweat dropped form what he had seen.

"It's another form, of love."

"Yeah, not really." Gray replied while he deadpanned at Sherry's words.

Back on the road.

"I can't believe those jerks ran off and left me to fend for myself! What ever happened to ladies first? Huh!" Lucy was screaming as the group had left her behind. She did feel a strange gust of wind a few moments ago that was accompanied by a long dust trail leading out in front of her.

"A gem like you should be treated with care." Hibiki appeared out of no were with his silky smooth voice of his.

"Tell us what we can do to make you smile dear." Eve quickly joined with his innocent young boy act.

"Stay by my side, that's an order!" Ren came running acting like the hero he thought he was.

"CREEPY!" Was all that Lucy could reply with.

A little further back down the road.

"Quit lolly-gagging Wendy and hurry up." Carla commanded while pulling the young Dragon slayer along.

"I'm trying." Was all Wendy responded with.

"HAPPY'S AIR SERVICE CAN HELP!" Happy shouted while trying to win points with Carla.

Deep in the jungle like forest.

"My heads killing me, what's with this forest it sure has a funky smell to it. AND WHO KICKED ME!" Natsu yelled the last one at the top of his lungs while he assumed it was Grey who kicked him.

Elsewhere in the jungle.

"Something's not right here." Erza called out while she ran alongside Gray, Sherry, Lyon, Aimee and Azura who was holding onto Aimee's hair like her life depended on it.

"No kidding. It's like the deeper we go in the spookier it gets." Gray replied while he led the group.

"Keep your guard up, understand." Lyon said and the only reply came from Sherry.

"Yeah!"

Aimee remained quiet as if she was hearing something the others could not. She was beginning to get under Ezra's skin, Erza couldn't concentrate while this girl was with. Just who is she?

A little time after.

"You finally caught up!" Was what Natsu said as Erza and her group finally found him.

"Your one sturdy freak you know that!" Was all Gray could say.

A few seconds later and a large shadow loomed over them. Natsu couldn't pick a worse time to stop and admire Cristiana the magic bomber as he was quickly taken down with a foot to the back of the head forcing him to eat dirt.

"OW WE PULLING CHEAP SHOTS NO… WAIT WHAT DID YOU DID THAT FOR!?" Natsu had originally thought it was Gray who had kicked but when he looked up he saw Aimee standing on his back looking up at the bomber flying past. GOD DID SHE WEIGH A TON! HOW WAS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!

"Could you get off me!?" Natsu yelled knocking Aimee out of her awe stricken to receive a kick to his kidney.

"Like I would listen to you. I don't know what it is but something about you really piss's me off!" Aimee replied as she leaped off of his back and cracked the ground as she landed.

"Focus! It's the magic bomber, Cristiana." Erza temporarily forgetting to watch Aimee was awe stricken by the site of it.

"I… Want one." Was all Natsu could say while he clutched his side in pain, cursing at Aimee under his breath while Gray was laughing at his discomfort.

"Ok, it defiantly lives up to the hype." Gray finally finished with his laughing fit added his own comments about Cristiana.

"Whoa." Was all that Aimee heard as she looked back to see the other guilds and Wendy arrive.

"That is so cool." Lucy said on the verge of having stars in her eyes.

"Horses can fly too?" Was what Happys mouth came up with to be responded by Carla with.

"Please refrain from opening your mouth again."

"Okay let's split up and look for their base!" Erza called out to get the groups attention.

"IM FLYING THE BOMBER THING!" Natsu called evidently forgetting his weakness to motion sickness.

"Not happening." Was all that Gray said until a boom rocketed through the air.

Looking back up Aimee's eyes were filled with shock at the site of one of Cristiana's wings blown off and it falling to the ground.

Only moments later did the bomber hit the ground and most of its ammunition going off creating a large explosion.

Aimee was already aware of more smells surrounding them and she nudged Gray's arm to warn him. He picked up what she meant quickly and it appeared Natsu had come to the same conclusion.

"Everyone stay frosty!" Gray yelled to warn the rest. He looked over to thank Aimee to find she had vanished.

Out of the smoke ahead of them they could see seven figures walking towards them. Well actually only five of them walked out while one slithered and another floated.

"Lowly maggots, swarming together." Was what the one Identified as the leader 'Brain' could say as he looked into the crowd of mages.

"Sorry short stuffs won't be making it to the party." Angel spoke while keeping her signature smile on her face.

"And neither is that big bald wizard saint." Said the small blue creature in black shorts. "We took them down!" Said the other in orange shorts.

"You defeated…." Was all Lyon could muster.

"Impossible!" Hibiki quickly added.

"There is terror in their voices I can hear it!" Said the one named 'Cobra'.

"The Quicker we wrap this up the better, I'll run you over so fast it'll make your head spin!" The names 'Racer' had deemed.

"Money Determines strength in this world. Oh yeah! If you save but a penny today, it'll become a vast fortune in the future! Furthermore-" The one known as 'Hoteye' was quickly interrupted by Racer and Cobra telling to stop preaching.

And the one called 'Midnight' was still asleep on his flying rug.

"Is it sad that I am terrified of the sleeping one?" Lucy asked as she stared at the sleeping man.

"I have to admit I hadn't expected to show yourselves." Ezra quickly pointed out the obvious to everyone.

"Ready?" Natsu asked Gray as he cracked his knuckles.

"You bet!" Gray quickly retorted back at him.

If stares could kill there would be none alive for a mile with this stare out.

Cobra broke the silence "Need an invitation?"

Gray and Natsu dashed forward with speed that made them look like they were gliding off the ground while shouting "YOU BIENG HERE IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR US!"

"Take them." Brain said in his flat voice.

Racer was the one to respond "Yes sir!" As he seemed to vanish into thin air. He was disappearing and reappearing all over the battle field until a hand of stone reached out of the ground and tripped over giving Natsu and Gray enough time to land a lucky punch to his gut. He quickly moved away and examined his wound to find that he had moved away just in time to only end up with a bruise. "That is the first time I have ever been slowed down. SHOW YOURSELF!" But to his dismay no one appeared. "Hoteye I'll give you a ten thousand Jewels to get this sneaky bastard out of the ground!"

"Oh yeah!" He quickly put two of his fingers to his eyes and used his 'Heavens Eye' and quickly spots a moving body in the ground beneath them. His flash another colour before the ground quickly became liquefied and Aimee was shot out of the ground, she flipped a few times in the air avoiding the perusing Racer who appeared to be more than a little pissed at her.

"AIMEE!" Gray quickly called out.

"Not so tough you're out of the ground now are you?!" Aimee quickly began to take a beating from the left then the right cuts and bruises appearing all over her body but the moment she landed. She shocked everyone by simply getting back up as her flesh quickly stitching its self-back together.

She began chuckling while her head was held low. No one knew what was going on, one moment they had seen Aimee being killed and the next she got up like it was merely a fly pestering her.

Behind her Lucy was to shocked to notice her newly found twin materialize out of thin air. It quickly reached for its whip before she could do anything and began attacking her. Angel was smiling at the show that was being put on. But she was confused o why her spirits couldn't seem to copy the girl that had been thrown out of the ground.

Hoteye quickly began to use his liquid ground to trap Sherry and Lyon who were going to help Lucy.

All of the Members from blue Pegasus quickly began to fall form the shear speed of Racer.

Erza jumped into battle by re-quipping to her Heavens Wheel armour and launching them towards Cobra who remained completely still as she sent a wave of blades barrelling at him for them all to be dodged by him only moving centimetres in another direction.

Erza was too stunned at what she had just witnessed to notice Racer appear above her. Before she could react Racer was already stopped. A still giggling Aimee appeared in the path of Racer in just the same style he seems to move; needless to say he was shocked at her speed. Until he realised she had just used his magic.

"What!" Racer could only say this as he was sent barrelling towards the earth bellow them.

Brain watched these events transpire as he struggled to comprehend what this girl was doing. First she appears out of the ground and it appears Cobra can't hear her. She then takes a beating to an inch of her life and simply gets up and her body heals. And finally countered Racer with his own magic.

Natsu had been taken down by him just trying to figure out how there was two Lucy's.

Gray had been taken down by the fake Lucy as he didn't know it wasn't the real one.

Erza had re-quipped into her Flight armour to try to get a one up on Cobra but even with her enhanced speed he still dogged every strike and had her in a lock.

His eyes widened as he recoiled away from her. She was about to strike him when the ground beneath her shot up and struck her followed by a partially recovered Racer attacking her.

"Cobra pick up the pace will ya!" Racer yelled as Cobra recovered from whatever had happened to him.

Cobra quickly released his snake onto Erza intent on it poisoning her but after one bite into Erza's arm the snake was pulled from her, to his shock and everyone else's Aimee had caught hold of the Snake as it was trying to slither free.

"Cubellios attack her instead if she is so intent on dying!" Cobra was severely confused now 'Why can't I hear her? I can hear everything but she's making no noise!" Cubellios quickly began lashing at Aimee's back and had bitten her three times before the snake recoiled away in pain.

Everyone who was conscious was looking at Aimee as if she was a monster but with worry in their eyes.

"Cubellios's poison has no cure. It is flooding your systems with viruses you could never imagine! You took three strikes from her poison, I don't know how you are currently standing but I know you will be dead in in a few seconds" Cobra looked over at the dying girl still surprised he couldn't hear her. After a few moments he heard a whisper of sound come from head. It got louder and louder until Cobra was on his knees clutching his ears. They were nothing but screams, hundreds of human and animal screams a like coming from her head.

"You want to know something Cobra. Viruses can't attack or harm a being that control them down to cellular level!" Her voice was twisted and warped with other voices. Cobra couldn't believe what she was saying; she can control viruses. It wasn't possible not even with ancient forgotten magic. Not even Zeref himself could make something like that.

Before she could do anything Brain was behind her casting a dangerously powerful sleep spell on her. In seconds she hit the ground and the earth visibly shook from her weight. Under Brains arm was an unconscious Wendy with a trapped happy in her grips.

"LET US GO!" Happy screamed this but they didn't even bother looking at him.

"We are leaving; we have what we needed and a little extra for the road." Brain said while he looked down at Wendy and Aimee, his staff lit up and picked up the heavy girl on the ground before he turned to those on the ground and saying. "We no longer need to be here. Racer! You and the rest go on ahead I have to get these to back myself. Was your hair always that short?"

"What!" Racer screamed as his Mohawk had been shaven down to almost nothing It must have happened when the cow got him. "No it wasent. Sir, I know why we need the runt but why do we need to freaky cow?" Razer asked as he looked over at Aimee's unconscious body.

"Because, she's…"

* * *

**Ok That is another chapter done. I did all this in one night.**

**You will gain an explanation on Aimee's ability's next chapter.**

**Until next Time, Infections Queen.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Fated Reunion or a Destined Battle, Maiden of Life and the Maiden of the Sky?

**Infections Queen:" Ok you know the drill! LINE UP!"**

**She gets a kick in the head form a pissed Aimee.**

**"SHUT IT! You can't order the viewers around like that; just let them do what they want!"**

**Queen Rubs back of her throbbing skull while shouting "LIKE I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU! IM THE QUEEN SO GET LOST!" This did not sit well with Aimee and now the so called 'Queen' is now in a hospital bed in critical condition.**

***Sighs* "Ok, glad that's over." Aimee turns to face the audience and bows. "Sorry about her. Please enjoy the chapter."**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Prototype, but would love to.**

* * *

"... Aimee the Maiden of life the queen of infinite strength and the sister, Wendy, the Maiden of The Sky." Brain turned back to Racer as his jaw dropped as he began looking between Brain and Aimee. 'SHE'S THE MAIDEN OF LIFE… SHIT!'

"What, Maiden of Life and Maiden of the Sky?" Was all Gray could say as he was confused on what the Oración Seis were conversing about.

"UN-HAND THEM NOW!" A pair of talking cats screamed while entering chase, Carla running on two paws while Azura was running on all fours to get more speed.

"Striking while we're down! That isn't fair!" Natsu called from his prone and beaten position trying to stand back up only to be interrupted by Hoteye's 'liquid ground'.

"Now then, we'll be off." Brain called while raising his staff in the air and a murky green energy surrounded Aimee and Wendy causing them to vanish.

"WENDY, AIMEE!"

"HAPPY!"

"I have no use for the rest of you now be-gone!" Brain shouted as he sent forth multiple jets of sharp green magic from his staff.

"LUCY!" Hibiki called as he dived over Lucy to protect her as Ren dived in the way for both of them.

Lyon had dived out of the way while holding onto Sherry to get them both out of the way.

The attacks where mere meters away and closing fast only to be stopped as the earth moved up and created a shield over the top of the group. "IRON ROCK WALL!" Jura came running in looking rather beat up. "Just in the nick of time." He said with a calm voice while everyone was happy to see him. But during the confusion the Oración Seis had made their getaway.

"OK, LET'S TAKE THEM DOWN!" Natsu called as he finally got up from his prone position with a new fire in his eyes. For it to only be put out at the sight of an empty field ahead of them.

"They're long gone by now."

"WHY DID WE LET TYHEM GET AWAY!"

Carla and Azura looked over the clear land with nothing but worry in their eyes.

"They cleaned the floor with us." Ren said half-heartedly as he picked himself up from the ground.

"Their much stronger than we are, we never stood a chance." Eve replied while getting of the dirt that had been made his temporary bed.

"Look at what they did to Cristina." Sherry said while pointing over at the pile of scrap that used to be a beautiful weapon.

"Angel, the woman who peer's into minds knows everything about our mission. We are lucky that no lives were lost." Jura stated to help calm everyone down, this however did not work for Lucy who was worried about the people on board Cristiana only to calmed by the members of Blue Pegasus saying that it was equipped with a remote control function.

Jura began telling them on how the power of the Oración Seis terrifies him and how the real Ichiya's healing perfume he wouldn't have made it out alive.

"Disgusting Oración Seis, instead of fighting your enemy's head on you decided to flee. THIS MEANS WE WIN BY DEFAULT!" A rather smug looking Ichiya spoke while trying to make light of the situation.

"That is not how it works you weirdo!" Gray retorted.

"We may be battered but we are not beaten; now take a whiff, and let my pain killer pa-fume ease your discomfort!" He span as he snapped back at Gray while uncorking a test tube from his belt.

"It works, my pain is fading away. Only if he could perform the spell without the poses." Lucy stated only to be interrupted by the Trimens calling Ichiya 'chief'. "THEY CALLED HIM SOMETHING DIFERENT AGAIN!"

"Bet there doing it just to annoy us." Retorted by Grey.

"How dare they run off with Wendy and Happy?! THIS SUCKS!" Natsu yelled as he quickly began trying to chase the enemy only to be clothes-lined using his scarf by a flying Carla and receive a powerful kick from a flying, rather pissed looking Azura.

"You mustn't be reckless, we need to calm down and think this through." Carla said calmly.

"AND DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT AIMEE! I DID'NT HEAR YOU CALL HER NAME!" Added by the fuming Azura who flew up to the same level as Carla. Showing Carla's white and Azura's black wings off.

"Those wings."

"Were they hiding them?"

"You can fly?"

"That's so cool!"

"You've never seen Aera magic before? Well in that case it's only natural you would find it surprising." Carla asked a little shocked, it was a fairly known magic just rarely used.

"Carla, remember humans can't use this magic except for Aimee and Wendy. They won't have heard of it before. Yosh!" Azura stated to her sister.

"You're trying to copy Happy aren't you?!" Natsu stated while residing on the floor holding his face hiding the indented paw print on his fore head.

"As if dimwit!" Carla retorted while Azura began wrapping her tail around his neck with a fox like grin spanning her face.

"It's ok we can have more than one flying cat! And please don't hurt Natsu too much." Lucy dead-panned at the suffocating boy. Struggling to breath with a giggling black cat holding on with unnatural force. 'That cats just as creepy as her partner.'

"Azura! Control yourself!" Once Carla had shouted this Azura's eyes flashed with realization and she released the pink haired boy but still threw a lot of menacing looks over at him.

"Sorry sis, he should be more considerate of others though."

"It's ok; we are all worried about Wendy, Aimee and that Tom-Cat. But we can't do anything without a plan of attack!" Carla stated with a defeated sigh.

"I whole heartedly agree Lady Carla." Jura called while trying to calm the rest of the group down to try and form a plan of attack.

"Agreed, but first we have the issue of her…" Carla said in a slight worried tone as she looked over at the pain stricken Erza who was clutching her arm in pain from the travelling poison in her arm.

Ichiya attempted to remove the poison with more painkiller pa-fume which is explained to actually have a cleansing effect which should make her body remove the poison. Which didn't work and only aggravated the poison.

"Lucy, I'm sorry, but I need to borrow your belt." She said weakly as she pulled Lucy's belt from her skirt angering her when the Trimens decided to grow hearts for eyes and quickly received a bloody nose from her famous 'Lucy kick'.

A sword was stabbed into the ground while Erza had wrapped the belt around her infected arm and was biting into one end of the belt. "Someone cut it off!" She mumbled through the belt in her mouth.

"What! Erza that's crazy!" Gray began protesting. "At least give us time to find an antidote, we can't cut your arm off!"

"I don't have time!"

"Very well, I shall do it." Lyon said while drawing the sword.

"Put down the sword Lyon!"

"Do it!"

"No don't!" Gray shouted in protest to the situation, not noticing a certain black cat ready to pounce.

"We can't lose one of our strongest when we are facing such a powerful foe." Lyon stated while reading the sword.

"Quit whining! Your friends going to die if we don't do something to help her!" Sherry stated while backing up Lyon.

"Your friends going to die if he doesn't put down that sword! This is going to affect her for the rest of her life!" Lucy yelled in protest.

Slice!

All eye's turned to Lyon who was stood their holding a perfectly clean sword. Then they trailed to Erza for all their eye's shot wide at the sight of a black cat with a very long claw covered in Erza's blood and an arm on the floor.

"Thank you..." Erza said with a faint smile after spitting out the belt before promptly fainting.

"QUIT IT!" Azura yelled at them all. "Aimee and Wendy have the ability's when both of them are together to grow your friend a new arm! Yosh!" Azura stood their with Carla who looked just as angry as she does at the group.

Gray waisted no time as he encased Azura in a block of ice with only his head left in the open. "START TALKING FUR BALL! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY CAN GROW HER A NEW ARM!? OR SO HELP ME, I WILL KILL YOU!" Gray making no attempts to hide his anger was threatening the black feline whom just remained completely still.

"Does it have to do with the whole Maiden of the Sky and Maiden of Life thing?" asked Ren after finally recovering from the shock.

"Wait, your saying they have some kind of healing magic but that's a lost magic!?" Sherry shouted at her in disbelief.

"Yes it does and they do!" Carla called out making all eyes turn to her. "Wendy and Aimee are both Dragon Slayers!" This gained a lot of shocked face's from everyone around them.

'Dragon slayer? That was what she is? But her magic feels so different to Natsu's and Wendy's. It feels older and more volatile.' Jura thought as he was struggling to get his head around what he had learnt of the two. He never would have guessed that,that was Aimee's magic.

"They're Dragon Slayers too!?" Natsu stated in disbelief of his own.

"Wendy can heal your friends wounds while Aimee grows the new arm. They are the Sky and the Infected Dragon's." Azura called as she shattered the ice encasing her like it was nothing and letting her lengthen claw retract. "You didn't let us say a thing about it because you were all bickering amongst yourselves, Yosh!" Azura made an angry glance towards Lyon and Gray as they both looked a little sheepish and guilty in their shocked states. She went over to the bisected arm and it quickly flashed away in a red light, leaving a lot of people staring expectantly at the two cats. "Aimee will need the arm to make a template before growing the new arm."

"We'll give you all the detail's later, but for now we need to bandage the wound the best we can and get her on her feet. They are the only wizards capable helping your friend get back to full strength!. But the Oración Seis need them for some unknown reason." Carla stated while starring out in the direction they had fled.

"...In that case..." Lyon started.

"...There is only one thing for us to do..." Hibiki added.

"...We're going to have rescue them..." Eve added to be followed by Gray with

"...For Erza's sake..."

"...And Happy's too!" Lucy finished them off only to have a final war cry form Natsu.

"OK, ARE YA WITH ME?!" He called as his fist shot into the air.

"YEAH!" They all shouted in unison while raising their arms in the air, even Erza had just woken raised her left arm to join them.

**Time-skip: 2 hours later**

All of the members of the Guild Alliance are cornered by several dark guilds all whom have connections to the Oración Seis. While Hibiki and Lucy tend to Erza's wounds.

**With Natsu's Group:**

"So what do they eat for power?" Natsu asked while running alongside Gray while Azura and Carla flew to the side of them.

"Both of them can eat the air to gain power." Carla responded as if the most obvious thing at the moment.

"But Aimee only gets a fraction of power from the air, she needs... Other things to gain more power." Azura very hesitantly added.

"What do you mean other things?" Gray asked as he was very suspicious of the two from Cait Shelter. 'How can someone grow an arm? It makes no sense. And why is her called magic 'Infected'?'

"Can't tell you. Me, Carla, Wendy and the rest of our guild are sworn to secrecy about it. Besides, they only decided to come on this quest to meet you, yosh!" Azura said while pointing to Natsu.

"Me... Why?" Natsu was confused why they would want to meet him. According to what he could tell Aimee hated him for an unknown reason.

"They wanted to know what you knew about the dragons sudden disappearance seven years ago."

"I need more info, what are the dragons names?"

"Wendy's dragon was called Grandeeny, and Aimee's was called Infecta, yosh!"

"Igneel never said anything about an 'Infecta' and I think he mentioned Grandeeny once but nothing about a meeting or anything." Natsu didn't notice Carla's and Azura's expressions when he said his fathers name.

'Oh no this is not good, if Aimee finds out about Natsu's dragon she'll go berserk!' Carla was too stunned to notice she was about to fly into a strange are of the forest if it wasn't for Azura talking her out of the way. "What is wrong sister?" Carla asked while getting a look at Azura's face, It was covered in fear. 'What? Azura never gets scared unless it's something extreme and she has only looked like that in front of an actual demon at one time.' She finally saw what had scarred Azura. The entire forest was black, almost dead looking. Azura's instincts were some of the strongest known to Carla and she had been studying on animal instincts.

Five minuets later a dark guild had surrounded them while Carla and Azura at the edge of the blackened grass. Azura paid no mind to the dark guild and what they had to say. "Carla, do you think I would be able to keep some of this magic for Aimee to analyse later?"

"I don't know if she could analyse it or not but it looks dangerous. Be careful sister." Azura quickly cut some of the blackened grass away and stored it in her dimension, after finding out nothing had happened to the state of the grass and was still infected with what ever magic was their she took some more samples and took some sticks, and leaves that had been infected and saved them for later.

**Elsewhere:**

In a whole other area of the forest, inside a sacred cave stood two of the Oración Seis and a large purple coffin. On the floor at the back end of the sat one blue Feline and two wizards.

"I-Its a coffin!" happy said nervously while his eyes were darting between to and from the coffin to Wendy behind him.

Flashback: 2 hours ago

"What do you want from us?" Wendy asked while she crawled over towards the still unconsciousness Aimee at the other side of the cave in an attempt to heal her, only to be kicked to the other side of the cave.

"Why do we have the shrimp and the cow Brain?" Racer asked while looking in a hand mirror at his shaved Mohawk.

"Do they have something to do with Nirvana?" Cobra asked from the back of the room while tending to Cubellios and nursing his own hearing.

"They don't look all that special to me." Angel commented while being slightly annoyed at the way Aimee looked as it reminded her more of a demon than a beautiful angle like her.

"You intend to sell them to the highest bidder, OH YEAH!" Hoteye stated while everyone but Cubellios, Midnight and Aimee face-palmed.

"No, Wendy uses a forgotten magic that's called sky magic, it gives her the ability to heal others. While Aimee here uses a forgotten and ancient magic that date's back to beyond the rule of Zeref, a magic so volatile even he couldn't use it 'Infection magic'." This elected many gasps as the Oración Seis, knowing healing magic was something but having something the Dark Lord couldn't use was something new all together.

"Wait!" Cobra called from the back of the room. "If its that old and forgotten how do you know about it and how did she learn it? And if so, what does it do?" Cobra was not convinced even in the slightest.

"There are only about five documents that remain that tell about her magic, I managed to translate one before it finally gave into old age and it said something about this magic. But I haven't a clue how she learnt it. The magic allows her to consume the DNA of another and take their memories and ability's, she should have to kill someone before being able to take what she wants but she seems to have advanced it to a point where she no longer needs to take more than a small sample off DNA or a clump of hair. She also has all the ability's of a Dragon slayer powerful enough to fight against the black dragon Acnologia and win with a bit of luck, she can also take other peoples magic and use it to the same level power." He looked at Racer and waited for him to piece the bits together, Racer quickly became infuriate with the girl. "This is all I know on her ability's and her natural power, but any power she has stolen we will not know about." He knew that any document talking about how to learn the magic were gone or never existed. He wanted to experiment on this girl and found out how far she had taken this magic.

"That's all well and good but can you explain why we kidnapped her too?" Cobra asked with a hint of anger in his voice. All he wanted was this girl gone if she was that dangerous.

"I intend to use Nirvana on her and use her as a tool." This pissed Wendy and Happy off to no end but the knew what their position is in this matter so kept quiet.

"Ok, but why do we have the shrimp?" Racer ever so rudely pointed out.

"Because she shall revive him." All of the Oración Seis's eye's widened at this.

**Present Time:**

Are you ready to use your magic to revive the man in this coffin?" Brain asked in such a sarcastic tone it wasn't even funny.

"Never!" Wendy said defiantly.

"You have no choice in the matter!" He yelled and the locks on the coffin quickly became undone and started receding back into the coffin. Moments later the front of the coffin began glowing an started to melt away.

"After all he's done for you healing his is the least you can do in exchange." Brain said with a edge to his voice. Soo little bits of detail could be seen from in the coffin. Blue hair, glowing blue cracks around his body and a very loud tattoo over his right eye.

Wendy couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Its him, Jellal..."

* * *

**"AND CUT!" Aimee yelled at the audience just as a very injured 'Queen' came rolling in, in a wheelchair.**

**"You..." Was all the Queen could say as she stared at Aimee.**

**"Don't make me erase you. Remember who created you." The Queen now had Aimee backing up into a corner fearing for her life.**

**"I hope you enjoyed this chapter... HALP"**

**Author's notes: Sorry this took so long. College is hard and I only have a few days of rest and still need to do other things at home. **

**Next Time: The Girl's Ghost's and His Secrets!**

**Infections Queen**


End file.
